That Missed Touch
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: CougarMimori. After series: Mimori's birthday comes up and she makes a wish to see an old friend when she is suddenly given the chance to talk to him. He gives her the knowledge he's always wanted her to know and a birthday gift with a sweet promise.R'N'R


That Missed Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed.

Coupling: Cougar x Mimori

LLLLLLL

It had been a long hard day in the native land with her hands filled with walk-in patients all day from a local farm accident when one of the children unknowingly used her alter power which was this doctor's specialty.

So when she came home to the rebuilt home of Kanami she didn't think much of the darkness, hoping that Kanami didn't stay up to fall asleep before she came to their hovel.

It was the minute she walked into the house, setting down her keys that she was surprised by a rather myriad amount of voices calling out to her in a single phrase.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Mimori Kiryuu blinked in confusion before it dawned on her what today was. It was her birthday! Blushing at missing her auspicious occasion, she looked to see who came to surprise her. Many of the people from around their sector had rallied together to get her a single gift from the mainland, one she would need with her job.

They had gotten her a doctor's jacket, a freshly made and clean one that didn't look as if it couldn't be any newer. Smiling as she was congratulated Happy Birthday by nearly everyone as they left to go home a small time later, Mimori looked to the small roommate left in the middle holding a muffin from their breakfast with a flaming candle in her hands.

"Why, thank you, Kanami. How thoughtful of you!" Kanami smiled then motioned towards the flame.

"Make a wish, Mimi-chan! It's your birthday! Any wish on your birthday is supposed to come true!" She held the plate at arms length as Mimori looked at the flame. She was reminded of the bright flame of hatred that Kazuma and Ryuho had let consume them and wished she hadn't looked.

Their faces were with such bias that she couldn't help but shudder lightly the memory. She had been easily frightened of them both. Their ideals were their life. They would not change for others and with that Mimori had to accept. She could never be there for Ryuho. He didn't want her or had any need of her other than what her position in HOLY had done.

She had learned to let go as she had lived with Kanami getting help building their home nearly two years ago. It was then she was reminded of the touch of someone long dead, the only person who did not show an ounce of hatred towards anyone. A man too good for her and yet had thought her better.

She saw his face with those ridiculous glasses and his happy smiles, grins that were on Cheshire cats more than anything.

Straight Cougar. She missed the Radical Good Speed. Don't get her wrong, she missed Ryuho, but she didn't miss the Ryuho she knew at HOLY. She missed the young child Ryuho. Cougar she missed……well, she just missed his one brief actual ounce of contact with her.

Their hands. She wanted that feeling that had come in from her hands from his to return. She did the same thing she did every year since he was no longer.

She blew out the candle on the muffin, directing Kanami to bed, then went to cleaning dishes.

When she went to go to sleep a small time later, putting her jacket on a chair by her bed, Mimori thought she heard someone say her name. Shaking her head in thoughts of a delusion, she undressed for bed, a simple, long, warm dress covering her slim form.

It was then she thought she was dreaming. He really couldn't be there in her window shadowed by the moonlight. She was just dreaming a horribly bittersweet dream.

"Minori-san……" His voice sent her on edge, the gentle rumbling purr of longing he sent with the very sound. Mimori only stared in wonder, the man looked as if he was real but that couldn't be true, could it?

"It's Mimori…." She replied the same way she always had except for the slight tremble in her voice. He didn't wear the uniform from HOLY, more of a casual appearance as if he was really there instead of the grave she thought he was in.

"Happy Birthday…..I didn't want to waste what little time I have simply talki-" He grinned, smiling and talking without stopping causing Mimori to shake her black mane of hair. Cougar would never change, but that was probably because he was unchangeable to her. He did nothing without a purpose.

"Cougar……" She reached over, hand hesitant to see whether or not this was a phantom. Her fingers touched skin and she realized she wasn't dreaming as she felt that touch that she had felt when they had shaken hands before. Her heart leapt up beats per second as she stifled the flopsy feeling of whimsical happiness. He was real!

"Mimori-san….." His look at her though was saddened as she gripped onto his hand and held it close to her forehead, where her bangs covered her eyes from his view. Raising her bangs from her head, the figure saw her tears and became slightly surprised.

"Just Mimori." Looking up into his eyes, she sparkled with a tinge of guilty pleasure. She really did miss her chivalric friend. He was one of the few employees at HOLY she would get into a conversation with considering the rest just saw her as a piece of cargo to the budget.

"Mimori….." He smiled, without seeming creepy. Fingering her jaw, he saw her receptive calmness at the receiving at the touch. So she had calmed down to where she was no longer too naïve. "So why didn't you ask for him instead?"

Mimori knew who he was talking about and frankly, she didn't care anymore. She had learned to accept the fact that she was no longer going to be part of Ryuho's life. She didn't fit in with his ideals of devastation and order. Cougar didn't have ideals, he worked for himself and anyone he thought worthy to work for which had been her.

"I realized that sometimes, you have to let go of fairytales and create your own story, no matter the trials. I only want the truth so I can give it everyone." With that his eyes only glimmered with slight delight as he watched her emotions flitter through. There was sadness mixed with anger, then delight and lastly hope.

She always had hope which she held onto. It was what drew everyone around her to her. She sparkled like some goddess spreading a single seed of truth and hope through everyone. Her world would always be his world.

"There's a small truth I have for you, Mimori……."She looked startled, blue eyes widening in what could be called surprise. What would this man want with her besides obviously liking her touch to his hand so much that he hadn't pulled away as of yet?

"What is it?" She nearly pulled away from his hand as he held onto her slightly loosened grip, worry overcoming her visage. She didn't want him to leave when she could feel this slight discomfiture with pleasure. The longing was gone and she knew this was what she wanted. She wanted this touch forever.

He bent down to where he was an inch in front of her, that trademark smile still on his face causing his face to widen like a squirrel with a nut in its mouth, well sort of.

"I love you……" With that he placed a small chaste kiss upon her mouth, a light brush of nothing more than a touch that could have very well been accidental, except it wasn't. Flustered, Mimori gaped at him. Okay, so she was naïve but even with her being flustered the figure only had an even wider grin set upon him though it was sad.

He fingered a strand of her ebony hair, watching the tresses pass through his fingers much like the time he was borrowing for now. He had to tell her what was going to happen but in the simpliest and most convenient terms for her.

"I'll see you for your next birthday, all right? Minori-san?" He grinned as she darkened with anger. She hated his mispronounciation of her name! He loved the look she gave him when she was angry for that was when her passions would envelope her and he knew for the second anyway, that she had forgotten their kiss.

"It's Mimori!" Letting go of his hand, much like he planned, she placed both of her clenched fists on her hips. Her eyes were drawn with such annoyance that the man only nodded as if affirming that she had spoken. Placing a tentative hand upon her head, he slipped a pair of pink ray band sunglasses down her face to rest on her nose with a slight abashed look from the woman, flustering around for words.

"See you later, Mimori!" It was that grin that always got her, that and his carefree attitude with her. She watched as he seemed to vanish in the light of the moon, becoming nothing more than a memory once more. She sat down on her bed, feeling her lips in neither shock nor pleasure, but wonder. Her eyes seeing through a pink-hued scope.

It was then she started to cry.

LLLLLL

It was always a vision.

Vision of a future, a vision of the end, or rather a vision of importance.

This was one of all three.

The brave knight had come back to tell the princess of the truth. He was dashing and resilent even if he was back in the arms of those that lived before. She was hopeful and resilent to an everchanging world.

He gave her a kiss to tell her the truth and with that kiss she was given a gift.

Every year that she continued asking for this wish, she would see him.

Every year until she let go.

The brave knight gave her hope when she lost it.

Brave knight, please come back, for your princess will need you!

She needs that missed touch!

LLLLLLLLLL

AN: I thought of this plot when I was reading a book about this guy coming back form the dead in a more morbid fashion to take his girlfriend with him and then the entirety of it all came from reading Parall-Blue's Cougar and Mimori site. I LOVE her site! Anyway, they both are a little ooc but I hope it is plausible enough to pass for a small one-shot. I may or may not do more than I have already for Scryed though there is one I am doing that is going to be a short story as well called "Mr. Sandman, Bring Me A Dream."

And I am doing a challenge that I wrote a while ago for Cougar/Mimori fans: Create a one-shot that is a Cougar and Mimori fic where autumn, children and books are the main themes. There must be at least a metaphor for Ryuho and a simile for Scheris that relate her to the theme. It cannot be a songfic and it cannot have cliche romantic sayings. Mimori and Cougar cannot say I love you to each other. Do not be too OOC.

HAVE FUN! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
